InGen-Zwischenfall/Filmkanon
Dieser Artikel ist eine beinahe 1:1 kopierte Übersetzung der englischen Version dieses Wikia-Eintrags. Dies soll lediglich Zeit sparen und soll nicht als Plagiarismus missverstanden werden. This entry is a near 1:1 translated copy of the English version of this Wikia entry. This is only a measure to save time and should not be misunderstood as plagiarism. Artikel ist unter Bearbeitung. Bitte nicht verändern. Diese Nachricht ist aktuell (11.12.2017). Bitte weiterhin beachten. Der InGen-Zwischenfall (auch bekannt als der Zwischenfall auf Isla Nublar (1993)) ist eine der größten Katastrophen in der Jurassic Park Reihe, sowie die berühmteste, und fand während den Ereignissen des ersten Films bzw des ersten Romans statt. Im Roman wird erwähnt, dass es Vollmond ist, weshalb angenommen wird, dass der Zwischenfall im Roman zwischen dem 18. August 1989 und dem 19. August 1989 stattfand. Im Film und Spiel dagegen fand der Zwischenfall zwischen dem 11. Juni 1993 und dem 13. Juni 1993 statt (der zusätzliche Tag behandelt Ereignisse aus Jurassic Park: The Game). Dieser Zwischenfall brachte InGen an den Rande des Untergangs, und die Firma meldete 1989 Insolvenz an (nur in Dino Park). Jurassic Park 11. Juni Hammond und Donald Gennaro, der Anwalt von InGens Investoren, wurden von InGens Geldgebern beaufragt, ein Team aus Wissenschaftlern zusammenzustellen, welches die Sicherheit der Anlage auf Isla Nublar überprüfen sollte. Dies wurde für nötig erachtet, weil wenige Tage zuvor ein Arbeiter bei einem Unfall auf der Insel durch eines der Tiere ums Leben gekommen war, als dieses in sein Gehege übergesiedelt werden sollte. Gennaro engagierte den Mathematiker und Chaostheoretiker Ian Malcolm, Hammond den Paläontologen Alan Grant und die Paläobotanikerin Ellie Sattler. Zur gleichen Zeit holte Gerry Harding seine jüngste Tochter Jessica auf die Insel, um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und ihr die Dinosaurier des Parks zu zeigen. Nachdem die beiden eine Weile lang einer Herde Triceratops beim Grasen zugesehen hatten, machten sich die beiden fertig für die Abreise. thumb|left|Alan Grant und Ellie Sattler mit einem BrachiosaurusWenig später erreichte Hammonds Begutachterteam die Insel und sah kurz darauf die ersten Dinosaurier der Tour, Brachiosaurier und Parasaurolophus. Im Besucherzentum gab es eine kurze Besichtigung der Anlagen in Form eines Kurzfilms über die DNS-Gewinnung und die Entstehung der Dinosaurier, erklärt von einem personifizierten DNS-Strang names Mr. DNA. Danach wurde der animierte Kurzfilm zu einer Art automatischen Karussell, durch das die Besucher kleine Ausschnitte aus dem Klon-und Brutprozess der Tiere begutachten konnten. Die Gruppe war bei der Geburt eines Velociraptors anwesend, was Alan Grant schockierte, da er wusste, wie gefährlich diese waren. Außerdem besuchten sie das Gehege der ausgewachsenen Velociraptoren und sahen bei der Fütterung dieser zu. Beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen sprachen alle Mitglieder des Begutachterteams ihre Sorgen bezüglich der Anlage und der Tiere aus, insbesondere Ian Malcolm, der von Anfang an gegen Hammonds Projekt gewesen war und behauptete, dass der Park aufgrund der Chaos-Theorie unweigerlich scheitern würde. Hammond ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken, und nach dem Essen erfuhr die Gruppe, dass sie von Hammonds Enkeln Tim und Lex Murphy begleitet werden würden, deren Eltern sich zur Zeit scheiden ließen. thumb|Das TyrannosaurusgehegeDie Tour durch den Park fand in Fahrzeugen statt, die auf Schienen fuhren. Hammond überwachte die Tour zusammen mit dem Parkaufseher Robert Muldoon, dem Chefingenieur Ray Arnold und dem Computerprogrammierer Dennis Nedry. Bei den ersten beiden Stationen der Tour, dem Dilophosaurusgehege und dem Tyrannosaurusgehege, zeigten sich keine der Tiere. Auch bei der dritten Station waren zuerst keine Dinosaurier zu sehen, doch Grant entdeckte einen Triceratops, der von Gerry Harding behandelt wurde, und verließ kurzerhand das Tourfahrzeug, gefolgt vom Rest der Gruppe. Sattler fand nach Unterhaltung mit Harding heraus, dass die Tiere in regelmäßigen Abständen krank wurden. Sie entdeckte westindischen Flieder in der Nähe des kranken Tieres, eine hoch giftige Pflanze. Harding war sich jedoch sicher, dass die Tiere sie nicht fraßen. Als das Wetter sich verschlechterte, beschloss der Rest der Gruppe zu den Fahrzeugen zurückzukehren. Ellie entschied sich dazu mit Dr. Harding weiter nach der Ursache für die Krankheit des Tieres zu suchen. Die Tour wurde aufgrund eines aufziehenden Sturms vorzeitig abgebrochen und die Tourfahrzeuge wurden umgedreht, sodass die Besucher erneut am Tyrannosaurusgehege vorbeikamen. Währenddessen kündigte Dennis Nedry im Kontrollraum an, dass er eine Pause bräuchte. Er schlich sich in einen der Embryoaufbewarungsräume und stahl tiefgefrorene Embryonen von allen zwanzig Dinosaurier-Spezies auf der Insel. Zuvor hatte er ein Programm gestartet, dass die von ihm selbst geschriebenen Sicherheitssysteme ausschaltete. Der Park war nun für Menschen und Dinosaurier gleichermaßen frei begehbar, wobei Nedry versuchen wollte, das Ostdock zu erreichen, die Embryonen and Miles Chadwick und Nima Cruz (Biosysns Kontakte) zu verkaufen und zurück zu sein, bevor jemand das Ausfallen der Systeme bemerkte. thumb|left|Rexy bricht aus ihrem Gehege ausDie Tourfahrzeuge blieben durch Nedrys Sabotage vor dem Tyrannosaurusgehege stehen. Gleichzeitig wurde unbemerkt von den gestrandeten Besuchern auch der Strom des Gehegezaunes abgeschaltet. 12. Juni 13. Juni Betroffene Personen Begutachterteam * Dr. Alan Grant * Dr. Ellie Sattler * Dr. Ian Malcolm * Donald Gennaro (getötet von T-Rex) * Lex Murphy * Tim Murphy Jurassic Park Angestellte * Dennis Nedry (getötet von Dilophosaurus) * John "Ray" Arnold (getötet von Velociraptor) * Dr. Gerry Harding * Robert Muldoon (getötet von Velociraptor) * Dr. Laura Sorkin (getötet von Tylosaurus) * David Banks (getötet von Velociraptoren, vielleicht Troodons) * Barney Anderes autorisiertes Personal * Jess Harding * Billy Yoder (getötet von T-Rex) * Oscar Morales (getötet von Velociraptoren) * Linares (erschossen von Vargas) * Garza (erschossen von Vargas) * Vargas (getötet von Troodons) * Daniel Cafaro (getötet von Troodons) Unautorisiertes Personal * Miles Chadwick (getötet von Dilophosaurus) * Nima Cruz (getötet von T-Rex, wenn die Dose statt Jessie gerettet wird) Betroffene Dinosaurier Die von den Tieren geforderten Todesopfer sind als 'Tod(e)' aufgelistet. * Dilophosaurus ** Alles Jungtiere ** 1 Tod (Film); 1 Tod (Spiel) * Tyrannosaurus **Ein Ausgewachsener **1 Tod (Film); 1 Tod (Roman); 1-3 Tode (Spiel, entscheidbar) * Velociraptor **Riesenbiest (nur Film/Spiel) ***2 Untergeordnete (nur Film/Spiel) **Narbiger Raptor (nur Spiel/Film) ***4 Untergeordnete (nur Spiel/Film) **2 Tode (Film); 1 oder 2 Tode (Spiel) *Herrerasaurus **1 Rudel *Compsognathus **1 Rudel aus 49 Tieren *Troodon **1 Rudel **2 oder 3 Tode (Spiel) *Pteranodon **3 Tiere *Tylosaurus **1 Ausgewachsener **1 Tod (Spiel) *Brachiosaurus **1 Herde *Triceratops **1 Herde ***Lady Margaret (nur Spiel/Film) ***Bakhita (nur Spiel/Film) *Gallimimus **1 Herde *Parasaurolophus **Private Herde von Dr. Sorkin Quellen *Die englische Seite des Wikis Kategorie:Ereignisse